Acting or Exile
by crazygirliecaptain
Summary: Holly seems to be having a tough time following an actress since Koboi makes live action hard. But when she is put to the test and has to take the acting into herself. Can she do it? Or will exiled fairies get her killed along with her best friend Artemis
1. Lights, Camera, Kidnapped!

So this is my new story. I figure that you may like it or you may not. It is another love story... get over it. I have an obsession.

* * *

Her lips touched his gently as his eyes were fading, "I love you."

His wisper was so soft she could barely hear it, she swallowed hard and her breathe caught in her throat. She coughed roughly.

"CUT CUT CUT!!" the director yelled and Rick got up.

"Come on Camile, can't you be sensitive?" He rolled his eyes at her and got a bottle of water.

"OH PLEASE!" She yelled, "Your I love you was more fake then your dying stare, you jerk!"

"Please don't make my security here be for the fights between you two," Holly sighed from her small chair, "I don't want to have to break up a love fest."

"I'd probably have a better love scene if you were in it," Rick smirked, leaning on the arm of her chair, "Since Camile's tears look like water... Oh wait... they are!"

Before Camile could yell again, Holly replied, "I would rather throw up then have a love dove scene with anyone. Thank you very much. Plus, I'm not interested. Never will be, Rick."

"I can always hope," He smirked walking towards the back of the set.

"And where do you think you are going?" Camile asked, "We are not done with this scene yet!"

He waved a hand back and kept going. Camile's face got red and she huffed angrily. Holly got off her chair and went back to look at the tape. Seeing how they did. They looked pretty much like a movie on the screen, for what she saw at least, they waved her away. She may be sitting on set but she wasn't invited happily.

You see, Holly had been forced by her best friend for years, Trouble Kelp, to take the assignment. Camile believed someone wanted to kill her and she tried backing it up with proof that someone was stalking her. Holly didn't understand how anyone would want to hurt her, she was such a sweet girl...! So she followed Camile around and became a shopping buddy, room mate, and stage supporter. Holly didn't want to, but somehow she was doing a good job.

Holly was not getting many tough assignments lately. Just things that would keep her out of sight from Opal Koboi. Since they still had not found her yet. They were doing everything to keep Holly on the down low. She hated not being able to get out to the fresh open air. She couldn't remember the last time she went topside for some new air in her lungs.

Holly sighed and Camile stomped over, "Can you believe his arrogance? He has no care for this movie. He is going to ruin this movie."

"Maybe he just gets shy, Camile," Holly muttered, "I mean this is his first movie and he is kissing you all the time. That takes some steel nerves."

"So, you think because he is just afraid of my natural kissing abilities. Like a school boy he has to tease me," Camile laughed, "Cute kids I shouldn't take out my problems on."

Camile walked away happy and the director came up behind her, "You just stopped a Camile crisis. I pity you because you are getting good at this."

"Don't thank me yet," Holly sighed, getting up to get some water, "I may throw a rampage of my own and kill everyone here."

He laughed but didn't go on just incase she was serious. As she was getting water, Foaly contacted her, "So, how are you?"

"That's a stupid question for someone so smart," Holly snorted and then rolled her eyes, "I am going insane here, give me something else. Give this to a newbie."

"Until Koboi or the stalker is caught you don't have much of a choice," Foaly said, like it was an apology.

"Why aren't you in hiding?" Koboi hates you too!" Holly growled returning to her seat, "I don't think it is fair. Also, Artemis is left up there without any care in the world."

"Yes, but Koboi didn't want to kill me until we met Artemis," Foaly smiled through the screen, then looked at a message, "Hey, I have to go. Call me if you have any problems."

"What ever." Holly growled slamming his communicator shut. She knew he would yell at her later for hurting his precious equipment but it made her feel better for now.

* * *

Camile was complaining that her hair was messed up as they walked down the abandoned street. It was midnight and they had just got off the set. Holly walked right next to her because she had to see her but she refused to 'follow' her. Holly kept looking ahead and hoped to get back to Camiles soon. Though soon was not fast enough. Holly heard footsteps.

She stretched and went to walk backward but in front of Camile. It looked like she was facing Camile while walking backwards though she scouted and saw someone standing there. Camile who was used to Holly doing this and did not think anything was out of place so Holly let her think it. Holly pushed a small button on her communicator. The police would be there within two minutes.

She turned back around, grabbing Camile's arm and saw another person at the end of the street. She stopped in her tracks and Camile looked around. The man in front of them started to walk towards them and Holly could the other coming up from behind. She focused on his footsteps but looked at the one in front of her.

Holly tensed when he got close, though he raised his hands, "We are not here to fight Ms. Short."

"Don't try that on me," Holly smirked, "I am well trained and I am under orders to take out anyone that lays a hand on Camile."

Camile tried her best to curl up towards Holly and the man laughed, "What makes you think we were here for her?"

Camile looked quickly at Holly and then the guy. Holly slightly looked over her shoulder to see the other man had stopped walking towards them and stayed at the same distance from Holly as the other one did.

Holly put down her arms and stood up straight, "What do you want?"

"I would like you to come with me," the man said confidently.

"For what reason?" Holly growled and made Camile step to the side. She turned sideways so she could look at both the guys.

"We have some business concerning a friend of yours," Said the man behind her, whose voice she swore she recognized to well.

"What friend?" Holly asked, looking at him more suspiciously. She could swear she felt him smirking at her but she could see neither of there faces. He reached out his hand, though she turned to look a the other who had stepped sideways.

"You should come with us and see," He said easily, taking one small step towards her.

She clenched her fists and they were almost moving up into a fighting position, "I have a job to do, so I can't and I wouldn't go unless you told me who it was. It can always be a trap."

"Very well," the way he said it made her shiver. She then heard the sirens and the lights down the streets. The man smirked again, she could tell, and whispered, "The police can take her, though I don't think Artemis can wait any longer."

She could feel her own nails digging into her palm hard enough to draw blood but she did not show it on her face. She slowly turned to look at Camile. Camile was blankly looking at her, not knowing what to think at all. The police were a two hundred meters away.

"Give her the tracker and we will step away to make sure she is out of here safely," the man in front of where they were said.

Holly was at a loss. As long as she knew Camile was safe. She took the locator and handed it to Camile. Camile's eyes went wide, "ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"You will be safe, I will watch. Just say they kidnapped me," Holly whispered to Camile and smiled, "Danger is what I live for."

The mans hand was still outstretched. She put hers towards his and he lightly pulled her away. She watched the other man bow past Camile and follow behind them. Holly was pulled into darkness though she watched Camile till the cops jumped out of the car.

Camile, who was so sweet, started acting. Holly sighed, relieved she could do something like that and then almost fell over a log. So she paid more attention. Still not able to see who she was with she followed in an alert state. They got to an old shuttlebus by an exit topside. Even in the extreme condition her heart jumped excitedly. How she had longed.

The man pulled her still lightly into the shuttle and sat down in a chair. The other went to the front and started it up. The one beside her whom she decided to call, 'The Smirker,' asked, "Can you put your seatbelt on?"

She rolled her eyes and did it. He came over and put the hands on the arms of the seat. His eyes met hers and she almost flew up out of her seat. He smirked, "Stay here like a good little girl and nothing will happen."

As he said it, clamps locked on her arms. He smiled, "Just a tiny precation with you for now."

He slowly walked to the front and strapped in. Her heart was flailing all over the place. She realized she was breathing a lot harder than she ever had when running. She also realized she was in a harder situation then she thought. For she knew exactly who was smirking at her. The feeling ran all the way through her, he used to do it everyday of her life.

What she couldn't understand was, how did he get back in Haven?

* * *

It was seven years since Fig had seen Holly and he had almost lost his cool. He used to play cards with her on Saturdays, until he got exiled. He looked at his partner who sat down in the co-piolet seat. Exiled twenty years ago, when he shot another officer in the back. Carter Fane was dangerous when he was mad, but he seemed quite the opposite today.

Carter smiled to himself, Holly was quite surprised to see him. It made him almost want to laugh at loud, almost. They had known each other for thirty years. Everything to do with the LEP, they learned from each other. He was her partner in training. Though he was in Reacon way before her. Teasing her was his specialty but she always had comebacks.

They had talked many times and possibly were considered best friends. There was one day that changed that. An officer was harassing Holly and when it went to far. Let's just say he got angry. Even though he felt he was protecting her, she couldn't forgive him. He had shot an officer in the back, he was doomed, exiled.

His face was grim for a moment but he smiled again. Holly was such a caring person, even though she tried to hide it. She was fierce towards the law and tried to be perfect, more with intuition than by following law. He was actually happy to see her. The hardest thing about exile was not seeing her everyday. His short remarks and her easy smiles with the harsh comebacks. He knew she would be afraid of him, but he knew she wouldn't be able to resist talking to him about many things. He hoped she had missed him, too.

They were nearing topside so he decided to join her.

* * *

Holly felt like smacking herself. How come she didn't feel it in her before. Her intuition always tells her when something bad is going to happen. Here she was, stuck with two exiled faries. Both whom she knew well and wouldn't want to hurt her. She realized sadly, then why would they mention Artemis? What did he have to do with anything?

Was it all just a trick to see her? Was he even involved at all? To be on the safe side she stayed put. She though of Carter and bit her lip hard as old memories came up and slammed her into the wall. He had tried to protect her but was so angry. She had thrown him aside when he was exiled, afraid because of what he had done. How many times had she thought of calling him after a bad day to tell him about it? Though he wasn't there.

She held back tears that killed her on the inside. What did he want? To talk, to hurt her, get back at her letting go.

She heard someone approach her. She felt Carter lean towards her, hands on the arms again. She opened her eyes. He was looking at her gently and must have seen something because he asked, "Did you miss me?"

All she did was nod and a large smile came acrossed his face. He took a hand and lightly touched her cheek. She sat so still and let him do it, not knowing how to respond, "Your beauty has not changed at all. You are also the same fierce police officer."

"Carter," Holly whispered, as she thought about him. He always tried to be closer. Though being in the LEP...

"Are you afraid of me?" Carter asked, leaning back a bit, "I promise I won't hurt you. We just have somethings to do. Though I would like to have a chat if you would let me."

Holly nodded and tried to speak again, "What's this about Artemis?"

His eyes went dark, "Does it matter?"

She but on her cop face, "What do you have to do with him? What are you going to do?"

He gripped her hands a little harder than necessary, "He will not be harmed, though you should have no concern for humans. I will let you in on what we are doing if you promise to keep your mouth shut and possibly help."

Her mouth fell open. Help him! Was he crazy? Obviously, that usually happens to elves that are exiled on earth. They don't know what to do, but Carter was strong. The only thing that hurt him was her betrayal. Or at least that's what she saw it as.

"You will get in no trouble and no one will know you were helping. It will seem like nothing is off. Just the process of getting there we need your cooperation with," Carter assured her lossening his grip, "You promise."

She nodded and then added, "I promise, as long as no one gets hurt."

He smirked just a little and moved a stand of her hair, "Only one of us or one of thiers will get hurt. No one innocent will be in this fight. I know how you are."

She swallowed hard at the look in his eye. He must like her a lot more than she thought. Carter was someone she had a past with but what if that past was different to him then her. The thing she realized was that she was afraid of him because he easily got angry and he liked her. That usually doesn't end good in fairy novels.

"What's the plan?" Holly kept her hard face on and he smiled. He stood back and walked around. Thinking.

"Me and Fig are tired of being on the surface. We wish to be reunited with the fairy race. We have no real grudges so don't worry about take over or something. We just need a way for them to welcome us back. That is where you and that human come in. When we heard of Koboi's past, we decided to do some research. We know where she is and what she is doing," he stopped and laughed to himself at Holly's bewildered face, " We plan on using you to as bait and then capturing the stupid pixie. As we give her to the LEP they will welcome us home warmly. We will be heros."

Her head pounded and only one thing came out of her. While whipping her legs around and pulling at the clamps, Holly yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING!? KOBOI WILL KILL ANYONE NEAR HER?! SHE WILL KILL US ON SITE, YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!? YOU CAN'T DO THIS?!"

He laughed and she stared at him frustrated, "I have everything under control, hun. Me and Fig have set up everything we need. Kobio will not see this coming because she has never met us, never seen us, and does not know that our deal is so we can get back in the fairy world."

"She is to smart," Holly said, not realizing that tears had come down her cheeks. Somehow she had become more terrified then ever before, "What if your plan is foiled because she sees right through it? How do you know everything will be perfect? What if she kills all of us?"

"That is why we need Artemis," Carter sighed, a little angry about this, "He is the smartest person and has captured her three times. Well, has foiled her plans, three times. She was only technically captured twice. This will be his last test. Three strikes and she may be out of the picture forever."

Holly wanted to punch him, smack him, yell at him. Do something at all but she couldn't. With her arms tied down she couldn't move and the seat belt restrained her even more. So she spoke to his back, "You promised no one would get hurt."

He whipped around surprised. He came up to her closer than ever. His face an inch from hers and whispered, "I would never let anyone hurt you, Holly."

"Carter!" They heard Fig shout from the front, "We're topside."

"Time to get this started," Carter muttered walking away.

* * *

I am sure you can be as harsh as you want. It has been a while and I am writing two stories at once. Hope you like!


	2. Fig and I

So because of one person I am glad to write a second chapter. Thank you wishIwasAhermit your review was enough to make me write!

* * *

Artemis smiled at his young brothers who were fighting over who had the right answer to Artemis's question on Time Paradox. He had been using that one a lot lately.

"You both should.." Artemis started when he heard a beeping noise. He answered his cell phone, which less than ten people knew the number to, this was not one of them.

Mr. Fowl. It would be wise for you to not say anything about this to anyone. Please, step outside and come to where we tell you. If you tell someone or do not come we will destroy Fowl Manner and everyone inside of it," The voice said, calm, cool, and casually but not threatening.

Two could play this game. Artemis mimicked his tone, "I do not believe I have an appointment today. What evidence do you have that shows I have one squeduled? Why should I come today?"

Artemis's siblings tried to get his attention but he held up a finger. They rolled thier eyes. He was always so serious. They just got up and walked away to think of tricks to play on him when he was done talking.

"Mrs. Short can explain that one," the voice replied. Artemis's jaw almost dropped, almost. He regained his composer until he actually heard Holly's voice. It collapsed.

"Artemis," Holly said softly. Artemis wouldn't have believed at all it was her if it wasn't for her voice almost cracking.

"Why should I believe it is you? There are many ways to take peoples voices and project them to say the things you want them to. This could be a trick," He tatted off casually like he would normally do.

"Arty, this is serious. I will come in to show it is me but you have to promise to come with us. They are not fooling around," Holly's voice cracked and Artemis heart hurt. It had to be her.

"Alright, if you can show yourself and prove it is you, Holly. I will come with you as long as no one is harmed." Artemis said calmly, if it wasn't her, they wouldn't come, "Holly Short I give you full permission. You only are aloud to enter my home."

He heard the door open and turned around quickly. His mother stood in the doorway, "I am home Arty dear!"

She noticed the phone and mouthed a sorry. He covered the speaker and said, "It is just a friend mother. Though, she wishes to.." he stopped not knowing what to say, not the first time he remembered. He didn't want to sound like every other person on the planet, it was beneath him, but in times of need, "She wished to hang out today."

Artemis was going to a friends, who was a girl. Swith those around, put them together, and you have a girlfriend. She smiled and asked, "When is she coming, or are you just going there."

"She is coming here," he replied putting the phone back to his ear. He heard nothing at first but the first voice came back.

"She is at the door."

"Alright, thank you for helping me with that. I will talk to you later," Artemis said hanging up the phone.

"Oh, what does she look like?" Angeline Fowl asked excitedly. Artemis didn't have many friends. The ones he did have as she knew would never be able to meet her. Or at least that is what he told her.

There was a knock at the door. Artemis went to the main hallway and then to the door. He opened it to see a small elf standing there. Hands behind her back, looking down. Without thinking, he grabbed a hand from behind her and pulled her inside, shutting the door. When he looked Ms. Fowl and Holly were in a staring match. One in amazement, one in terror.

"Mother this is Holly. You may remember her." Artemis tried to act casual but Holly turned to him her glare becoming furious.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?!" She screamed, for the second time in less than an hour. She had a feeling the phrase would come in handy.

Angeline touched Holly's shoulder and a finger was to her lips, "I remember everything that happened and Artemis didn't have the heart to erase my memory again. I wanted to know everything. I promise I will never tell anyone."

Holly looked at her in amazement. Artemis tapped her shoulder and came to eye level, "What is this about?"

Holly's eyes lowered and she sighed, "We may be able to get Koboi. Though the details are sketchy without you."

Artemis smirked which he noticed made her smile, "I knew the LEP would need my help no matter how much they denied it."

The look Holly gave him and the phone call reminded him that this wasn't the LEP. He nodded at her and said, "As long as I won't get hurt and no one else will. I will agree to help. You just need my brains, right."

She nodded and Angeline said, "Holly, keep my Arty safe now alright. I don't want him bruised and broken. He needs to be perfect for his birthday party."

Artemis groaned and Holly raised her eyebrows. She would love to see this torture but saved it for a different day. They had to be back soon, "Do you mind if we go?"

"I will see you later," Angeline said, walking away, to find the twins no doubt. Holly looked Artemis in the eyes and then lowered her gaze to the floor.

"I am so sorry," She whispered and he took her chin. She was surprised and looked back at his eyes. They were gentle and forgiving.

"I would let you call anytime," his voice amazingly calmed her and then he was normal, "I will grab some things and we can go."

It took him only a few minutes and they were going out the door. She walked slowly and her eyes switched back and forth. She mistepped and Artemis took her hand as she fell. She pulled him behind a tree and looked at him cautiously. He held her hand tighter and she smiled, "They won't hurt us. They just want to stop Koboi, become hero's, and be returned to Haven from exile."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, you really do know them. Did they pull you into this or did you want to bring them back?

Holly's eyes dropped, "I could say when they mentioned you I went with them easily. Though when he explained it and asked me to help I freaked out. I will only do this if I can get out of it alive. I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well," Artemis sighed, walking straight on the path they were going before. Holly followed and got to his side. He finished, "It is about time we took Koboi out and if they are going to help us it sounds good."

Holly looked at him nervously and replied, "I just hope Carter and Fig know what they are doing. They seem to have a plan but they want you to make sure it is perfect."

Just then she stopped. A man was in front of them. He smirked at them and Artemis could automatically tell this was the one that talked to him on the phone, "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Carter this is Artemis Fowl the second, Artemis this is Carter. He is the main reason this is all together," Holly said a little short and he frowned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Carter," Artemis extended his hand. Carter took it gently.

"Me and Fig plan to help you get away from Koboi forever, but we need your help," Carter said and Holly could tell he hated to ask for Artemis's help.

"Sounds like a good idea," Artemis smirked and Carter turned to lead them but Artemis wasn't finished, "By the way, it is Fig and I."

* * *

If Carter could, he would have punched the kid but he knew he had to control his anger for this mission and for Holly. Holly would not forgive him if he murdered this little brat and he would never be back in Haven. He led them back to the shuttle and they got on. Fig looked at them as they came in, "We ready to go boss?"

"I believe you are Fig," Artemis said casually extending his hand. Fig looked at him for a second and then took it. Shaking it lightly.

"Cool, Nice to meet you." Fig said happily. He always had thought Artemis was cool and now he got to meet him. Holly smiled, knowing Fig would always be a kid at heart.

"You may both sit and I will fill you in on the plan," Carter said. Fig took the hint and went to fly the shuttle once more. Holly sat down in the same chair as before but put her hands on her lap. Carter laughed and Artemis sat in the other chair.

"I am very curious why you would want to kidnap Mrs. Short and I for this," Artemis Fowl said lightly, not showing an ounce of emotion. Holly could only think of how it was so him to do that.

"My plan to me seems fail proof, but I believe it will be perfect with the help of you. Holly is what you would call bait and you are the brains to oversee that nothing can go wrong. You know how Koboi is, you know what to expect," Carter replied, almost as easy while leaning up against the shuttle.

"So, tell me exactly how this plan should go," Artemis asked, with true curiosity in his eye. Though he was hiding the anger he felt for using Holly as bait. A selfish thought crossed his mind that only he was allowed to do that.

"We have camera's on the outside of her perimeter base, looking towards the building. That way it doesn't disturb her. We know the exact time things happen. We know all the openings. Fig will sneak inside while Koboi is striking the deal to trade Holly short for renewed life down in Haven," Carter explained quickly, "Fig will take out her men, communications, and weapons. Then we will withdraw the deal, so that when she walks inside frustrated, Fig will take her.

"So, what are you going to put her in so she doesn't escape?" Artemis asked, dully looking at Holly who seemed on edge.

"What is the one thing that renders fairies useless?" Carter smirked, giving Holly a look and she jumped up. Something she could do this time.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" that phrase again, it was going to be a long day, "THAT IS THE MOST VILE THING YOU COULD DO TO A FAIRY! YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT YOURSELF, IT WILL RENDER YOU USELESS AS WELL! THIS WILL ALL BACKFI-!"

Carter took a fierce step from the wall towards her and yelled, "SHE DID IT TO YOU!"

Holly's eyes widened and she sat down. Artemis kept a gaze cautiously on Carter. That was Carters weakness and strength. He let his guard down when he was angry but Holly feared his anger, it made him stronger.

He took a breath through his nose and leaned against the wall, calming himself, "Me and Fig are immune to it for are banishment. We have lost almost all fairy traits. We tested it. Koboi doesn't deserve sympathy after the way she tried to take over Haven, what she did to you."

He gave Holly a soft look and she sighed. He was way to caring towards her. She didn't understand why but it made her a little calmer when he smiled warmly. It also worried her. Who knew how he was thinking.

Artemis stood up and stretched. He nodded at Carter and answered, "I need to see written plans, into Koboi's, and I have to go over the arrangement of the trade."

Carter nodded and started walking towards the back to get things for Artemis when he added, "By the way, it's Fig and I."

* * *

Thats it. I hope you like. It was a little shorter but I couldn't wait to add.

CrazyGirlyCaptain!


	3. The Plan

Holly decided after five minutes of being alone to talk to Fig. She walked slowly up to the cockpit to be greeted by him about to come out.

"Oh.. Hey Holly!" Fig was always nice, even when they exiled him he stood up and happily walked away. Not many fairies can say that. They know the consequences of exile.

He worked in an undergroud trade that went up to the surface. Though one of his partners went bad and he was the only one left standing to blame. Even though Holly arrested and moved him place to place, he never blamed her. It was her job and she always gave him sweets when no one was looking.

"How are you?" Holly asked, in a mixture of looking at him and away at the same time.

Fig laughed, "Better than ever. I have two best friends and a genius on board. Plus, we will take down Koboi and claim our citizenships of Haven.

Holly looked into her eyes and was taken aback. She looked sad and worried, "What if it doesn't work Fig? What if everything goes wrong? She'll kill all of us without a second glance."

Carter warned him Holly would be upset, angry, or cold when talking about it. Knowing she would be is one thing, seeing it is another.

"Listen Holls," Fig said smiling lightly, "Artemis is here cause he can take her down. We know he can. We won't let anything happen to you. We are here to help you."

Holly looked down but Fig caught a glance and assumed she was about to cry. He wrapped his arms around her. Though he didn't notice she tighted.

"Are you so sure we will fail?" In saying it to her he lost some faith in the plan. He pushed her back a little and she looked up. Her eyes were only sad, no tears had yet to fall from her eyes. He bit his lip and doubted what they were doing.

"FIG!" Carter came up as they both whipped around. Figs hands dropped from her shoulders, "Go show Artemis all the devices we have to use."

Fig silently nodded and jogged to the other end of the ship only sparing Holly one glance. This worried her.

Carter turned to her. He didn't seem angry, but not happy either. Holly stood a little bit taller, but it didn't matter. He grabbed her wrist somewhat hard.

"Don't think because Fig has wild emotions, that you can toy with them. The plan is stuck into place," He whispered harshly, yet his face was only a slight frown of disapointment.

"I said what I felt," Holly said trying to be emotionless. She could feel his fiery hot hand on her wrist and the tightening grip would leave marks, "I know this plan will not work. You know it, too. Going against Koboi is a suicide mission."

"For you," He growled and she bit back words of hate. They would only make things worse, "You always have to many people involved. Too many friends. That is your downfall. This will be quick, painless, and done."

He let go of her wrist gently and put a hand on her hip. Shook his head and looked into her eyes. Her entire body went rigid and she held herself back from pushing him into the wall.

"All we want is to get this done and over with. Save people from getting hurt by her. Save you. Once we get back..." Carter hand gripped her a little tighter, not in anger but just to hold her, "Once me and Fig get back. We can go back to normal. I will see you everyday and I can finally be closer to you."

He stepped closer almost closing the gap between their bodies and faces. There was a slight cough and Holly heard Artemis, "It's Fig and I."

They both whipped around and Holly though faster, moving past him to the exit. Right to where Artemis was. She walked past him and he didn't look at her or say anything. Though the pressure she felt in her pocket assured her he moved and had given her something.

Artemis looked at Carter curiously and held his tounge from speaking the words he wanted to say, "I realize there is something between you two and you wish to act on it."

Carter rolled his eyes and started, "It's none of y-"

"You have all the time in the world to do what you want once this is over, but for the time being, for her safety, could you please focus," Artemis's tone was flat, annoyed, like he wanted this love struck idiot to not get him killed, "We all want to get out of this alive you know."

"So be it," Carter stuck in before Artemis could go on, "What do you think of the plan?"

"I am surprised by it actually," Artemis smirked amused. There was some things missing indeed but the complex work they had already put into it amazed him. Even though they were not as smart as him and Foaly, there willpower overcame thier intellegence, "You have a good system to watch her grounds. Your cameras see her cameras, hopefully every single one. "

"How do you know how many men she has? What if Fig cannot take them all out like you think he can? If he gets caught the entire plan backfires completely as well."

Carter was breathing through his nose trying to make it seem natural. This boy was smart enough to know how angry he was and he was trying not to show it. This probably amused the kid.

"Fig goes in undetected by cameras and will use sniper and short range to take out all the fairies in the facilities. Once the are all down, he will text me and call the police," Carter smiled, sitting down in the seat Holly once occupied.

"I'm sure if you pull out a phone Koboi will go off the deep end," Artemis sighed, "If she does her men will shoot you and I can guarentee she will have henchmen surrounding her."

Carters features went into a scowl, he had not thought of this. If he walked away from the deal, her comrades would shoot him. If he shot the men, she would use her powers on them. He needed to rethink this.

Carter looked at Artemis and could see some guilt in his eyes. This pup liked Holly, if he dared. Carter didn't like this but also saw it as an opportunity to use it against him. Artemis wouldn't want Holly to know.

"I understand you care for her in the exact same way I do," Carter mused, "Though if you say this only because of that I am not falling for it. I will keep her safe no matter what, because I know you can't."

"You can't protect her no matter how hard you try," Artemis replied, not looking him in the eye but not showing any emotions either, "Koboi will have men. Both of you will be forced inside that building no matter what you do. Holly will be in danger and I will have to watch from the sidelines while you try to protect her."

Artemis's eyes suddenly were angry and focused on Carter. Carter felt pangs like Artemis was causing them, this kid was more dangerous than he assumed. Artemis continued, "Though neither of us will like it. Holly is going to be side by side Koboi, she may be close to death."

Holly saw Fig with head phones on, not paying any attention to her. She slipped into a seat where she could watch the door and Fig at the same time. She pulled whatever Artemis had left in her back pocket. Not to her surprise it was a note. She opened it silently and read.

_Holly,_

_I hope you realize that at the moment this isn't a dangerous situation. Fig and Carter would do anything to protect you, seeing as you are friends. Even though they are your friends and they are trying to make things right. They are breaking the law and you know this. If you go along with this you will lose your job and if they say they made you do it they will not be allowed back in Haven. _

_Either we take out them now and take this ship back to center Haven. They will be taken into custody there or we will go along with there plan. The only way they will be able to do this is if you go in with them and help take down Koboi yourself. You will be in her grasp again. Are you ready for that? Are you ready to lose your job? Or lose a friend?_

_Artemis_

Every thing that was written was so true. How could she do anything? If she tried to leave, it would mean jail for the boys and she had already hurt them enough. Hadn't she? She was the arresting officer for both of them. She cared about them and was their friend. Though the law was the law and Root had made certain she knew that.

A small sharp pain hit her at that. Root. Julius was the most amazing person and here she was mad that he had made her do it. He must have known it had hurt her, but he knew she was better than to let something like that take her down. She was stronger, stronger than she knew. Holly could make the right decision with her gut instinct, but what was it now. She couldn't listen to her gut with so many things running through her mind.

She had been staring at her lap and biting her lip so hard it threatened to bleed. She just couldn't think. She looked up at the back of Fig's head, instead seeing him gazing at her. He must have seen the angst in her eyes, but smiled at her anyways. He slid the headphones off so they were around his neck.

"You look like you are concentrating pretty hard," he laughed, "Care to share your thoughts?"

"Not really," Holly sighted and leaned back. She had to act like she would in front of them. It had been years and she changed, "I'm just going out of my mind trying to think of all the things that could happen."

"Don't worry, Hols!" Fig replied a little to loudly, "We always got your back and nothing will go wrong. You and Fowl will be fine."

"So, now it is just Fowl?" Artemis asked walking into the room and sitting on the arm of Holly's chair, "I feel disrespected."

"Sorry, Master Fowl," Fig said quickly shaking his head.

Holly rolled her eyes and laughed, "He's kidding Fig."

Carter looked on at Holly who was looking at Artemis. She was smiling and shaking her head at him. All he did was shrug and she laughed. He turned and walked out of the room.

How did he have so much influence on her happiness? It wasn't right for that Mud Boy. He could not let this be.

So sorry, I took so long. High School is nice but AP world history is kicking my butt. I hope you likey!! Thank you again my loyal watchers of this story!


	4. The Major Talk

Alrighty chappie 4!!

Artemis sat opposite Holly as Fig put his headphones back on. Artemis shook his head at the loud nauseating music coming from it. He looked at Holly whose eyes were lowered to her hands on her lap. She was biting her lip quite hard and noticed the skin started to break. Artemis sighed as loudly as possible and she looked up. Her thoughts went in all directions but the only thing in her eyes was despair. She was being torn in a million pieces, right in front of his eyes, possibly because of what he said, just because it was true. Trying to be discreet he leaned forward and touched her clenched hands. They were shaking slightly and for a good reason. They were pressed together with extreme force and were pale white.

She kept looking at him as he leaned back, sighing again, "If I knew you would be this tormented over this, I wouldn't have said anything."

She looked down for a second thinking to herself. He could imagine her either agreeing and getting angry, or saying she would have thought about it sooner or later. Instead she looked up with confusion, agony, helplessness in her eyes. Her breath kept getting caught in her throat. Not even when Root died had she let her, 'emotional,' emotions show this much. He was taken aback and could think of what to say.

"I- I wish I She could do everything and nothing at the same time," Holly whispered, keeping full eye contact, "There is nothing I wouldn't give to put Koboi where she belongs, but I know I may have to give everything to put her there."

Artemis listened silently and was tempted to reach out to her hands again, but she continued, "Carter and Fig have always been nice to me, though for so long I haven't been able to call them friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to take them in. Though maybe it wouldn't be so hard to let them off the hook on the surface. This plan may ultimately work and catch her but what would the consequences be?"

"The plan is actually the closest thing to ever succeeding if you want my honest opinion," Artemis snorted, "They have really planned it out."

Holly looked fully in his eyes and he watched a tear fall out of her own. This time he did reach out, so far that he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. She closed her eyes and couldn't look at him but said, "I don't want to do this anymore. I can't lose you, too."

Shock shook through his entire body as he stared at her. Her eyes were closed and she was closing herself away, like a child about to be slapped for doing something wrong. He didn't realize for the moment that his mouth was hanging open. He closed it this time biting his lip. Finally, thoughts went through his head. She extremely cared about him, he shook his head, though was it just care or more. Holly still sat there not looking, afraid to look. To see if what, he was shooked, angry, confused, or just didn't care.

Artemis kept shaking his head to himself, he couldn't understand what would make her think of that all of a sudden. He kept thinking to himself. He knew he had said 'or lose a friend,' but did that really hit her too deep. He looked at her still sitting there as if just pretending he'd go away would help. He didn't want her to feel like he could die that easily. The two of them had been through to much to even think that. Nothing was impossible to them. Artemis's fist tightened and he growled in his head to stop thinking to himself. He relaxed his hand and did stop. He looked at Holly and his hand automatically reached up.

Artemis brushed his thumb on her cheek over the spot the tear hand fallen. She slowely opened her eyes, though did not look at him. What was she afraid of seeing? He brushed the hair from her face and took her chin , gently turning her head. She finally couldn't stop herself from looking away. Then he realized that she was not afraid of what she would see but of what HE would see.

Out of all the adventures they had indured, Holly was seeing ever bad moment they had ever had. Root was replaying in her mind, along with Domovoi's healing, her own death, being shoved in that barrel completely helpless, and then him. He had almost died last time. Her chest was heaving a little more as she tried to stop herself from breaking down. He could see it in her eyes. She couldn't take much more, she didn't want to take much more. He unconsciously rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. All she could do was watch him sit and think.

He finally looked her in the eyes and started in a whisper, "Holly.. I..."

"I can't do it anymore," She cut in shaking even more, "I didn't think about it. I've been holding back. Though I've lost so much, I've been seeing things that can leave me in the blink of an eye, and I- I don't want to be alone."

More tears ran down her cheeks as she tried covering her face with her hands. Artemis just sat in bewilderment. Here, he thought Holly was strong against that kind of emotional pressure. Being a cop, people got hurt all the time, right. Though as he looked at her, he realized the problem wasn't a cop lossing a recon partner. This was the woman Holly Short having her father and friends murdered, right before her eyes.

Her helpless eyes reached his again, "It's like I can't do anything to stop it. I'm usele..."

"No!" Artemis whispered harshly, still keeping sense that Figg was in the room. Her eyes were a little surprised but some strength returned, "Don't ever think it! You've come to far and done to much to say something as idiotic as that. You are the only female officer that gets so much respect just for being who you are. You have potential for anything you do. Root saw that, too."

Though her eyes still glistened, they were hardening. What he said was making her more confident. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck and the other rubbed her cheek. He brought her closer. His voice softened, "You may have lost some things, Holly, but you could have lost a lot more. You don't realize how many people's lives you've saved. And not just friends around you but people you don't even know. I know you have saved my life and you continually do today."

So many words were spilling out of his mouth, he just couldn't stop himself. Holly looked at him confused and before he could stop himself again he went on, "I was an arrogant brat Holly and if I did not change because of you I would have gotten myself killed. If I hadn't have been obbsessed with saving you, Abbot would have killed all of us. You definitally saved my life when I was attacked in the past."

Both looked away and definitally backed away at the memory. Holly couldn't contain the blush the flew acrossed her cheeks. She looked at Artemis but he was looking down, so her blush was safe out of sight. Her irrational behavior at his near death was still fresh in their minds. Holly took silent, deep breaths to make the shades calm down.

Artemis was looking down at his knees. His face was flushed with the thought in his mind. After everything that had happened, he hadn't really thought of it. What was she thinking when she did that? He thought of what she just said, they were almost, 'best friends,' he could think. Maybe the thought of losing someone close to her again just threw her over the edge. It was okay, but the kiss.

Ironically, as they were not looking at each other, they put a hand up and gently touched their lips. Holly took a shaky breath and then bit her lip. Artemis let his hand slide down to his knee. At the same time they looked at each other and though they didn't realize what just happened they both urged themselves to leave the other. Artemis stood up and looked at her, "We'll get out of this."

He started walking to the door, thinking of taking out his frustration on Carter when he had the urge to turn around for one more thing. Holly looked up at him quickly and he smirked, "I would never think of leaving you."

With that he left. There was a feeling building in his chest. The smile he was focusing on controlling would have been huge. His breathing got hard and his stomach felt like a vortex was sucking it inward. As strange as it was to have, he liked it. He liked the sense of knowing how it was created to. He could have it again and again as long as he hid himself to enjoy it. He didn't know how that one thing he said made him feel like this but he knew it was important. Than he ran into Carter.

* * *

Holly shook her head and laughed to herself. Artemis did know now how to make people feel better in bad, awkward, or nervous situations. She was happy that she didn't have to suffer. She looked at the place where he had just stood. It made her feel good at what he said. Never to think of leaving. Meaning if it was up to him he wouldn't be ditching her any time soon. It was sweet.

Holly shook her head at herself. She had to snap out of it. There was no way she could be thinking such things of Fowl. Just a stupid Mudboy that could munipulate feelings. Which he did in a nice way. Though he was arrogant and selfish. Actually, Artemis was a brilliant man that cared enough to make sure she was happy and tried his hardest to make the situation right.

She hit her foot on the wall, trying to stop thinking all together. A loud screaming sound was heard and Holly saw Fig's headphones go flying. He rubbed his ears and growled. Holly laughed and he turned to shake his head at her. He turned his chair to face her, "My friends can be such jerks. Sending that crap to me. I almost screamed."

Holly laughed again. Fig was so openly honest about everything. He smiled at her and asked, "So what were you and Fowl talking about?"

She looked up at him surprised, it was his turn to laugh, "I didn't hear anything but I saw him talking to you."

She bit her lip and he raised an eyebrow. She looked him in the eyes and shrugged, "It's difficult to say."

He got up and walked over to sit in the chair Artemis had occupied earlier. He put his hands together and leaned forward, "You can tell me Holly. I know you think in this dire situation I am the enemy but I can quarentee that I only mean to be your friend. You know you can trust me."

"Yeah, I know," Holly nodded and thought about it. She decided, "Do you think Artemis may like me?"

Figs mouth dropped but he shut it quickly and thought, "Well, you are an amazing person. It wouldn't be a quick decision thing for him it would grow on him first but... maybe."

Holly just nodded and looked at her hands. Why did the thought of Artemis liking her have to fill her mind and why did she care? It wasn't like he would say anything and it wasn't like she returned the feelings...

"Do you like Artemis?" Fig asked and she looked up shocked. Without realizing it her cheeks burst into flames, matching her hair. Her heart sped up and thoughts ran through her mind. Kissing him. Fig laughed, "Well that's a definate yes!"

Holly shook her head and shook her head, "NO! I didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, but your face totally did!" Fig rocked back and forth trying hard not to laugh but smiling all the while.

Holly crossed her arms and glared at him. He stopped and smiled gently. Holly breathed deeply and replied, "It is not funny. This is serious Fig."

His smile became even more gentle and he whispered, "I won't say anything. I guess it is just shock. With you. I thought you would never fall for someone. Though I guess with everything you two must have been through... I mean I have heard the stories. You two must be close after everything. I think it's nice."

Holly rolled her eyes and leaned back, "I still never said I liked him, you know."

"Yeah, but I can bet you if I asked you right now if you liked him, you would not be able to answer," Fig told her, immitating her position in the chair, "As much as you tell yourself no. Your mind comes up with a million things about him and you can't help but think of him."

Holly sadly looked at her hands. In the back of her head, she was mad at herself for it but she was sad because Fig was a hundred percent right. How could she deny it? He noticed the look in her eye and got up. He hugged her and whispered, "It's okay, Holly. Just do what you feel is right. Don't think you have to do anything right this moment. You have a lifetime."

Holly looked up at Fig who took a step back. He smiled and turned to pick up his head phones. Before he put them on Holly laughed and replied, "Who would have known for you to be the most practical one in the group?"

* * *

Yes I know I took forever shoot me..... Please review I would like anything. Critisism is welcome, because I know for a fact my spelling sucks and if you tell me what I spell wrong and how to spell it right I (quarentee) I will spell it right next time. Though I would like love mail to!!

Crazygirliecaptain


	5. Fight Over Holly

Artemis was looking over the building. He was glad it was small. Less things they'd have to go through. Artemis watched the many hours of film the boys had in just a couple of hours do to fast forwarding it. There wasn't much to worry about it. There was a new schedule to follow ever week. It was easy. Too easy. Though Artemis didn't worry to much about this. As long as Koboi came out of the building for Holly it would be okay.

Artemis kept looking at the timing for the week. It was perfect. If Fig was fast enough they would be done with this in less then ten minutes. Though Artemis didn't know how fast Fig was. As long as Fig made it through alright, they were not to worry.

Carter sat down in a chair next to Artemis. His glare was intense but Artemis payed him no attention and riffled through the piles of useless information that could all be thrown away. He pretended to pay close attention to something, hoping Carter would leave but he just decided to go on with what ever was bugging him.

"Don't think that just because me and Holly ha.."

"Holly and I," Artemis replied in a monotone but behind the paper his mouth twisted into a synical smile. If only he could look around the paper and see the face Carter was making. It was a good one too. He could almost pass for a Junior Beetroot with how red his face was.

"Just because Holly and I," Carter growled the I, "have been fighting and haven't seen each other for a long time. It does not mean the feelings we have are gone. You are completely wrong if you think you can walk in and take her heart. I know the only thing you want. You're never going to be nice enough to think about anyone but yourself."

Artemis shrugged and Carter stood up to go to the drivers seat. Artemis laid the paper down and picked up another one. His face was completely expressionless but Carter could feel everything in the air. Those words had bothered Artemis to an extreme point. When he got to the door he turned around. The more he tore this kid down, the easier it would be to get him out of the way before this mission was over. Holly would be Carters. He added one more thing, "Did you really think she would fall for a Mudboy like you? I know you have everything a girl would want in a guy... don't worry I see that clearly."

Carter looked Artemis straight in the eyes. A smirk was full on Carters face and Artemis's eyes almost glared.. almost. Carter finished, "Holly will only see you as the Mudboy who she has been through a lot with. She may even consider you a friend. Though when it comes to romance you're a dead target because Holly is an elf and to her you're just a worthless Mudboy who has a temptation for trouble."

Artemis did not look at Carter as he got up from the table and made his way to the back room. Just as Carter was to go into his room he heard Artemis almost whisper, "Carter?"

Carter chuckled to himself and turned around to see Artemis looking at him with a true smile on his face. It confused him until he heard the anger in Artemis eyes. Artemis was about to push through the door but allowed himself to throw the one and only punch he needed to make him better than Carter. He was almost uncertain that he should do it but Carter wasn't the one for Holly. He was to violent and Holly deserved someone who could give her the world. Artemis felt like a whole other person had taken over him as he stood there thinking this. His smile turned into a smirk and he replied to Carter's comments.

"I do not know what kind of romantic relationship you and Holly may or may not have had," Artemis could see the cautious look in Carters eyes. Artemis chuckled and finished, "Though it is I who makes her blush and catch her breath from one slight touch of my lips on any part of her."

With that he slipped through the door. Carter stood there and if it hadn't been for the fact that he was so shocked out of his mind he would have been screaming and cursing at the top of his lungs. The Mudboy couldn't have possibly laid a finger on her. Though with how confident Artemis had looked and spoke it made Carter crazy. Though the fact that the Mudboy cared that much about her to fight like that was so shocking he barely could walk through the door start the ship to get closer to Koboi.

* * *

_Holly's eyes were closed lightly, as she was curled up in the chair sleeping. In her dreams, she could see a shadow. It stood in front of her in a mocking way, close yet just out of reach. It was so familiar yet different. In the blink of an eye, Artemis stood on her left and Carter was on her right. Neither of them noticed the shadow, but Holly just looked at it... him... it? Carter and Artemis started to tug on her arms and she looked at them. They were fighting.... over her? She didn't struggle knowing she would get hurt if she tried. She went back in forth between Artemis and Carter. When she looked up the shadow wasn't happy. There was no face, no expression. She could feel herself being glared at though... and she sense it in the air. As it walked towards her, everything went fuzzy._

Holly opened her eyes to see Artemis lightly closing the door. He had a large smile on his face... or was it a smirk? He turned to see her looking at him and turned stoic. He swore she was asleep just a minute ago.

"Find out something interesting?" Holly asked softly, sitting up in the chair. She stretched and Artemis leaned against the wall. What could he possibly say to her? No one was really supposed to know what had happened. Well, he didn't really tell Carter that. He just said Holly basically was head over heels for him.... but was that wrong to say? Did she... like him?

"I just let Carter know that you and I have a romantic relationship," Artemis said, as if it was nothing but on the inside he was crying out for it to be okay. He watched Holly's mouth drop open and close again. She shook her head to herself and looked Artemis in the eye in confusion.

"Why would you do that?" She wondered out loud to him.

Artemis took a breath and replied, "He made me angry."

Holly's mouth dropped open again and asked a little angry herself, "Well, what exactly did he do?"

Artemis crossed his arms and looked at the wall, trying to keep his face stoic. He closed his eyes for a moment and then glared at the wall to continue, "When he believed that you were shallow enough to not think of me emotionally at all, just because of race... I had to say something."

Holly bit her lip to think. What exactly did that mean? Carter had great feelings for her so maybe in jealousy of how much Artemis and her were talking he said that. Though how exactly did Artemis put his words?

"Why did that make you so angry though?" she asked.

Artemis turned to her and leaned close to her face. He was jumping on the fact that she was confused... he was hoping this worked. Not only so Holly liked him some but also to make Carter leave her alone. He lifted her chin to look at him, "I know you better than to think that you would be so shallow to not love me because of race issues."

Holly was dumb founded. Was Fowl trying to be romantic? Was he really upset and wanted to prove that Holly wasn't shallow? Maybe because he knew her better then Carter he wanted to make sure Carter knew that he wasn't good enough for Holly. And if Artemis wanted to put Carter out of the picture so badly, then that might mean Artemis wanted to be in the picture. She looked straight in his eyes and remembered them fighting over her in the dream. Did she love him even though they were different races? She shook her head, yes as if to answer her own question.

Artemis smiled and spoke in a seductive whisper, "Show me that Carter is wrong. You only care about the person."

She looked deeply in his eyes and when he leaned in to touch his lips on hers she did not resist at all. Though she almost jumped at the sudden electricity of the kiss. She felt like a typhoon was throwing her everywhere. Her breath was knocked out, her eyes lost focus, her cheeks went bright red, her heart sped, and she clung to the chair so hard her hands were turning white. The ironic thing was, that Artemis was kissing her so lightly, it barely could qualify as a kiss. Though it was all Artemis could let himself do. His head was already spinning so fast he almost decided to go sit down in the other chair. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and leaned his forehead on Holly's.

Holly opened her eyes to look but Artemis's were closed. She got this overwelming feeling that he must have felt something similar to what she had since he was trying to quietly breath deeply. When she calmed herself enough she touched Artemis's cheek with her delicate hand. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her so softly her hand almost went limp. He moved back a little and kissed her forehead before heading to the chair across from her. She didn't understand why until she noticed him holding his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked and mentally slapped herself. He was trying to get a reaction from her. It was the way Artemis was, he manipulated emotions so that he could see how people reacted. She frowned down at her hands and she heard him reply.

"I am just feeling a little dizzy," Artemis's voice was soft and in awe. It surprised Holly, she looked at him and could see confusion on his face. Maybe what he did wasn't just a test of emotion for her... mayve for him. He looked at her and his emotions tried to cloud over but he could not keep his face emotionless. He sighed and looked in her eyes, giving up, "What did you feel?"

The question completely took her off guard and she stared at him. He looked disappointed and was about to get up when she whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"Tell me how you felt first," Artemis demanded but she glared at him.

"Don't you dare mess with me Fowl, this isn't funny. I will not take you screwing with my emotions lightly," Holly growled and her bottom lip shook. It made her angry that he could ask her something like that after doing that.

Artemis got up and took her hand. She almost pulled it back but couldn't at his light touch. He covered up his emotions and she looked down. Inside of him, he couldn't bring himself to look at her softly, in a loving way. For the first time, he was frightened of what Holly might think of him. He took her getting upset as a good sign but... he spoke roughly, "Holly!"

She looked at him and he could see the hurt behind the anger. His eyes shifted with so much emotion that Holly gasped and he clutched her hand, "Don't you dare think that for a moment that I would do something like that to you. You. The person who has saved my life and I would gladly give my life for. If you really listened to me you would know that I would do anything to keep you safe. I only did what I did because I thought it was right."

He turned to walk away but Holly had a death grip on his hand. He turned to her as she stood up and walked toward him. She let his hand drop and put both hands on the sides of his cheeks to make him look her straight in the eyes. He tried to clear emotion but his face was not complying to his demands. Holly almost had tears falling out of her eyes at what she almost couldn't do. She lightly lifted herself to her toes and kissed his lips. Artemis didn't know what to do. He just stood there but when a tear touched his cheek he pulled back. Holly tried to turn away but he grabbed her and kissed her harder. He didn't care now. What ever happened he had to stay with Holly.

When they both finally looked at each other Holly asked, "What do I do now?"

Artemis laughed. First because her question was out of place and second because he didn't know what to do either. He smiled and replied, "Nothing, just let me take care of everything."


	6. Temptation

This story will get finished....

* * *

Artemis went to find Fig, who was still sitting at the computer, listening to loud music that sounded similar to something Juliet would have. Artemis walked up behind him silently and leaned against the wall. Fig changed his song and than switched back to a system that showed Koboi's building. It did not only show the blueprints for the outside but the inside too. Infared figures walked across the screen and into rooms. So, this was how Fig was going to come up behind them guards, to take them out before they knew what happened. Fig was going to know thier routine perfectly. There could be no room for error right. Wrong, Fig could always be to slow or someone could step out of line. The system was amazing though and Artemis wondered how Foaly hadn't detected it, along with this ship.

Artemis almost jumped, almost, when Fig spoke to him, "The ship is so old and without any technology besides the basic uses for flying, Foaly doesn't even notice us. The computer is hooked up to human technology so, Foaly ignores it. Even if he did look on here it would look like a regular sixteen year old boy owns it. He hates his parents and his girlfriend is only known to him online. They've never met in person, but they want to run away together."

It was as if his own trick was backfired onto him for the first time. People have snuck up on Artemis before, he wasn't the only person who could do that, but not many people could notice when Artemis snuck up on them. Nor could they keep thier composer as if nothing had happened and then tell them the answers to what they were questioning in thier minds. Artemis was almost dumbstuck. Though he kept in mind, no matter how a person acted on the outside, they had something on the inside that was more dangerous than anything. Fig was one of the dangerous ones. Artemis decided to ask, "Are you positive you can do this?"

Fig spun around and locked his hands together, biting his lip, "It isn't hard. I mean anyone can look at it, time it, and make a plan that would take them out in less than thirty seconds. The problem is, some of these guys don't take thier jobs completely seriously, and if someone stops, goes to the bathroom, or decides to talk to someone else, I'm screwed. I just know I got to keep my eyes out."

"You know this and yet you're still going to go into harm's way? For what?" Artemis asked giving him a seriously, that told him he could die or worse. Get them all killed.

Fig's head fell down and he made a tiny turn towards the door. After a moment he whispered, "I just gotta save Holly."

In his voice, Artemis could feel so much love it was hard to deny he had anything but good intentions for this. It was almost pleading that Holly was safe. Fig was a true friend and a brother. This made Artemis certain Fig would do his job. A sad smile fell on his face and he said, "Well, just as long as you pay attention, than we will be good. Make sure you talk to Holly a little more while we are on here, I don't want her alone with Carter."

Artemis turned to walk away until he heard Fig's laughter. Artemis turned and asked, "What's so funny?"

"I am being mushy over here, like I love her. You figure I'm not a threat because I don't say anything to her, yet Carter throws himself at her like an idiot and you think he could do some damage," Fig paused and looked at Artemis seriously before continuing, "You don't have competition Artemis. I know she loves you. Just don't hurt her okay... I will kill you if you do."

Artemis smiled at Fig and replied, "Good, than does that mean you'll kill Carter if he does the same."

* * *

Holly walked down the corridor sleepily and ran into something. Carter held her steady, so she didn't fall down. She looked up at him and he asked, "Tired?"

Holly only nodded and Carter led her down to where the chairs were. He sat her down and went to the corner where the food was. He put some water in a cup and poured something else into it before bringing it back to her. Holly took it in her hands, feeling its warmth and then smelling the sweet aroma of coffee. It was straight black, not her taste, but right now she didn't care what it was. After the first disgusting sip, she started to calm down and her eyes opened up more. Fairy coffee had that great effect on her. It was hard core and made anyone snap open thier eyes at the smell of it.

As she sat there Carter leaned over her and teased a hair slowly behind her ear. Holly looked up at him uneasily but didn't make any comments as she drank more of her coffee. It would be best to ignore that. He moved in front of her and bowed down to her level. She looked at her coffee which made him a little angry. She needed to be his and if at first she would avoid it, he would force her to see what he felt.

Carter grabbed Holly's chin forcefully and pulled her to meet his gaze. She saw what passion he held in his eyes, the want and the need. After all the years they had known each other this was the first time he had made it clear. He would not take no for an answer. In one quick movement, he captured her lips. Holly fought but his fingers dug into arms which she knew would create bruises. Holly tried turning her head and successfully took his lips off her. Both were breathing heavily from lack of air. Holly looked back at him angrily and he smiled. For some reason it made him happy which made her want to hit him ten times harder than she already planned.

Holly stood up quickly, pushing Carter backwards, but not as to fall, just step back. She made her way to the door but his arm grabbed hers and pulled around to him, pressing her against the door frame and frantically kissing her lips again. He didn't want to lose this opportunity to get her attention. She would kiss him back if he had to go at this all day. He would do anything. Holly's arms quickly came up to defend herself from him but he harshly threw them aside. One of his hands pulled her closer to him from around her waist as the other kept her lips hard on his with a hand behind her head. He kissed her passionately even as she struggled, until finally she kicked him.

Carter fell away and Holly ran past him to the front of the ship. She looked around at the controls and was tempted then to take them. She just wanted to fly away from what just happened, but Carter was on the ship and thier was nothing she could do. She heard footsteps and slammed the door shut. This must have sent Carter into a panic because a loud knocking followed, "Holly!"

She found the lock and flipped it closed, taking a step back from her work and turning around to look at everything. She heard Carter's yell, "Don't do anything you will regret Holly!"

She turned to the door shakily and yelled back, "I'm just getting away from you."

His mouth dropped open on the other side of the door. At the moment there was nothing that could be said. Carter realized that he went a little over the line and he should let her cool down before he tried to take any more steps forward. He turned and walked out of the room. Holly stood for a few more minutes and when she realized he had left she sat down in the piolets chair, exhausted.

What was his deal? Why did he do that so suddenly and why did he have to act like he possessed her? It was the fact that he couldn't take no for an answer that scared her. What would he do next time? Would she be strong enough to stop him. Holly wasn't sure and she didn't know what to think.

She knew Carter loved her. It was in the fiery passion of his kiss that had told her but how much were the feelings mutual. She had known him for so long and she had never seen this side of him. She touched her lips that were still inflamed by his kiss. It was burning, but in a good way or a bad way? She layed her head on the dash board and let out a frustrated moan. What if she didn't fight him? Just to see what would happen. If she really was okay with it or not. She was afraid but at the same time she knew Carter didn't want to hurt her. Would he?

As she lifted her head off the dashboard she heard a knock at the door. Artemis voice was soft and soothing, "Holly, are you in there?"

Then there was Artemis. Would he ever capture her in a kiss so fierce? She felt something emense for him that she had never felt before, but would Carter over take that?

There was only one way to find out. Holly got out of the chair and opened the door.


End file.
